<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>没有人能拒绝撒娇狗狗 by SuFeng2017</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984740">没有人能拒绝撒娇狗狗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017'>SuFeng2017</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MIU404 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, ibsm - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>志摩一未也不能</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>没有人能拒绝撒娇狗狗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>手忙脚乱地逮捕久住之后他们俩被送去医院来了套全面检查，G11游轮上的剩余毒物也被检查科拿去化验，幸而他们吸入的不是什么会严重成瘾的物质，但队长还是不顾猫猫狗狗乞求的眼神，半强迫地让404带薪休假。</p><p>“一个月之内不许出现在机搜，看见一次加一个月的假，带薪假休完休无薪。”</p><p>“啊啊，队长真的是好严厉呢，志摩酱你说是不是？”</p><p>“这就是你半夜打我电话的理由？”志摩一未强压着起床气没把人电话挂掉，人不会为了抱怨假期太长给自己搭档打电话。</p><p>但狗会。</p><p>“我真的很无聊嘛，我明天能不能来你家啊，我会带上乌冬面的汪呜……”</p><p>狗需要定期出门遛遛。门铃声一刻不停，志摩一未愤恨地扔了个枕头出去，而后想起自己凌晨的时候答应了某只大型犬的上门拜访请求。前搜查一课的精英咬牙切齿，摸出手机发了条消息：</p><p>【给我等着。】</p><p>起床气在机械的洗漱中逐渐消退，志摩一未开始想自己的态度是不是过分了一点。他拉开门，狗狗坐在门边抱着巨大的袋子回头看他，眼里满是控诉。都能幻视出耷拉的耳朵和尾巴了。卷毛男人叹口气：“进来吧。”</p><p>得到许可的狗狗一跃而起：“午饭吃什么？”</p><p>午饭吃的自然是乌冬，志摩做的面，伊吹洗的碗。两个人吃饱喝足坐到电视机前的沙发上，志摩一未翻出一堆影碟，问伊吹看什么电影。</p><p>“那当然要看悬疑电影啦！”</p><p>“东方快车看过吗？”</p><p>“看过，不过还想再看一次。”</p><p>伊吹蓝带来的不只是乌冬，还有好几包薯片，好多瓶可乐，他们拉上窗帘打开电视。影片是早就知道结局的影片，但有些东西反复看便又会看出新的细节，只是伊吹蓝的心思显然不在电影上。</p><p>大型犬凑近一点，又凑近一点，水汪汪的眼睛在昏暗的环境里熠熠闪光。志摩一未转过头去与他对视。</p><p>亲吻开始得突然，起初只是试探性的舔吻，志摩一未闭上眼睛，默许了狗狗的亲近。于是骨节分明的手扣上后脑，侵略性的舌尖撬开齿列，分泌的津液很快因为搅动啧啧作响，唇舌分开喘息的时候会拉出暧昧的银丝。</p><p>伊吹蓝趴在他肩膀上开始蹭他的颈侧，低下头的大型犬呲出利齿，湿热的吐息润湿透薄的衣料，房间里的暖气打得很高。</p><p>“可以吗？”</p><p>志摩一未的手指陷入伊吹蓝乱蓬蓬的发间：</p><p>“可以哦。”</p><p>松垮的T恤随着亲吻的下滑被扯得更开，肌肤直接接触空气的时候志摩一未还是抖了一抖，虽说开着暖气，但现在可是岛国的11月，实打实的寒冬。伊吹蓝在意到了，大个子将人打横抱起，突然的悬空让志摩一未抓紧了伊吹绷起的手臂，炸毛的猫咪哆嗦着大吼：</p><p>“你是笨蛋吗！”</p><p>“是哦。”</p><p>这家伙刚进门的时候东看西看，不会就是在找卧室吧。志摩一未看着伊吹从后腰摸出的安全套笃定了自己的想法。啊，还真是蓄谋已久，聪明的狗狗是怎么确定他不会拒绝的呢？他自己都不知道为什么会答应。像是知道他在想什么似的，伊吹挥了挥手里的那盒套子。</p><p>“凑满减，就在货架上随手拿了一盒。”</p><p>狗子笑得人畜无害，全然不顾逐渐变奇怪的氛围。</p><p>伊吹蓝喜欢亲吻和拥抱，把志摩一未笼在身下，亲到无法呼吸伸手推拒，这是他从那天起一直想做的事。做爱是附带的，是情欲烧起来之后的生理本能。志摩夺下他手中的套子，在看到蜜瓜口味时黑了脸，而伊吹还嫌不够似的哼起蜜瓜包之歌，逼得志摩拽住他亲。</p><p>卿卿我我。</p><p>距离的拉近让烫起来的地方无所遁藏，伊吹其实没那么想做到最后一步，可是事态发展由不得他一人决定。湿润了眼眶不住喘息的志摩看起来好色气，双手像是被蛊惑了一样向下。被压住的人探长了上半身从床头柜里摸出润滑剂，换来一句听不清的咕哝。</p><p>志摩一未很快无暇顾及伊吹蓝刚刚说了什么，异样又陌生的感觉让他揪紧了身下的床单，他抬手盖住眼睛。双腿被分开了架高，能听到保险套包装被撕开的声音，伊吹蓝抬着他的腰在他身下放了个枕头。</p><p>“志摩。”他听见伊吹蓝沙哑了声音喊他，“一未，睁眼。”</p><p>志摩一未睁开眼睛，他对上伊吹蓝茶色的瞳孔，在不可忽视的剧痛中隐约听到有开关被按下的声响。</p><p>水雾迅速蒙上了身下人的眼睛，薄雾之下是充血的红。伊吹蓝难得慌张，刚想往外退就被人拉住了手臂。志摩一未咬着牙小口呼吸，水珠从他的眼角滑下去，消失在纯黑的软枕里。</p><p>“……别动。”</p><p>伊吹蓝很听话，尤其听志摩一未的话，说不动就不动，他的颈绳被握在志摩手里，就算湿热的内壁一下又一下地缠吮着性器，额上都冒出一层细汗。</p><p>其实前期扩张做得还可以，莽撞的搭档挤了大半管的润滑，这也解释了他为什么能一下子全部捅进来。志摩努力找些事情给自己分散注意力，分析出的结果几乎让他哭笑不得。他将伊吹蓝按下来浅吻，得到一个肉贴肉的拥抱。</p><p>像羽毛一样轻，像果冻一样软，红润的舌尖在微分的齿列间若隐若现。他在勾引我。伊吹蓝想。</p><p>“继续。”</p><p>之前被架高的腿已经放下，现在又顺着主人的意愿勾上伊吹蓝的腰，这样不好使力，他只盼着伊吹蓝找不到角度，能操得浅一些。可大型犬对这种事像是有着天然的直觉，他双手揽住志摩的腰，直接把人抱到身上。这下又顶到深处，引得人闷哼一声。喜欢健身的人腰力好得要命，深而快的肏弄让志摩再说不出半句拒绝的话，只能和着伊吹蓝的节奏吐出无意义的音节。</p><p>急促的喘息危险而色情，快感从交合处蔓延开去，缠绕上努力呼吸的肺部，志摩一未抓紧了伊吹蓝，修剪得宜的指甲陷入厚实的背肌。他张开嘴想吸入更多的氧气，却漏出更多的呻吟，气流极速划过声带，震出尖锐的哀鸣。</p><p>伊吹蓝终于慢下来，只是依旧没停。他握着志摩的腰提起又按下，看着人仰起脖颈露出喉结。他的搭档在颤抖，因为快感，因为缺氧，内壁死死纠缠，隔着套子都能感受到热意。</p><p>还不够。</p><p>他将人笼在怀里，志摩有力的心跳透过胸膛传过来，环在他背后的手也是热的，和幻觉里的温凉死寂没有一点关系。也没有血，他没闻到铁锈味，空气中弥漫的是淫靡的味道。</p><p>“要不不要套了吧。”伊吹蓝吸着鼻子，志摩一未听出他声音不对劲，他是何等聪明的人。</p><p>“……理由。”</p><p>“我觉得一盒可能不够用。”</p><p>性器退出去的时候“啵”的一声，伊吹蓝动作很快，张合的穴口没有半点推拒就再次含入了青筋饱胀的阴茎。那里被操开了，良好的视力让伊吹于阴影起伏中窥得一点嫣红，他想看到更多，又一次将人放倒在床上，拉高了腿架到肩上，将那里是如何吞入尺寸狰狞的性器看得一清二楚。而志摩一未又一次默许他，默许他，包容他，放纵他。</p><p>伊吹忘记他们做了几次了，浊白的精液随着性器的抽出滑出来一些，又被顶进去，志摩的手搭在小腹上，那里面堵着太多液体，比平常要鼓上一点。他们没怎么交谈，即使是在喘息的间隙也只有沉默，他不需要说，志摩也不需要，劫后余生的后怕都隐在火烫的情欲中逐渐灼烧殆尽。</p><p>他俯下身去含志摩一未挺立的乳尖，身下人挣动起来，发烫的手盖上颈侧，弓起上半身却将自己递得更深，被他握在手里的小腿也绷紧了。</p><p>“别……啊！”</p><p>他小腹一凉，房间里的麝香味又浓郁了一些，志摩一未脱力地倒回去，他早就不剩什么力气了，嗓音沙哑，呜呜咽咽地吐着黏腻的呻吟，而痉挛的后穴还在不断绞缩着，层叠的肠肉裹紧了伊吹蓝挽留。</p><p>伊吹蓝亲了亲志摩一未瞳孔涣散的眼睛，诱哄着，也不管人听不听得明白：“快了，就最后一次。”</p><p>纵欲的结果是半夜被饿醒，他们从白天做到晚上，唯一的进食就是那一顿乌冬。伊吹蓝被志摩一未推醒，他的搭档极力怒视着他，即使因为喉咙疼痛无法言语，伊吹蓝也明白他想说什么，他也快饿扁了。</p><p>饿肚子的狗狗趿拉着拖鞋去厨房翻冰箱，就着所剩不多的叶菜和冷饭煮了锅蔬菜粥，又开火倒油炒了三个鸡蛋。他听见志摩在放水，热水器被打开了，运作的火焰隔着壳子轰轰作响。</p><p>被折腾得不轻的人捂着腰坐到沙发上，塞了一堆靠枕到腰后开始削苹果，狗狗摇着不存在的尾巴坐到他身边。志摩盯着他，最终还是切了片苹果递到伊吹蓝嘴里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>